


David y Julia Juntos

by colibri1986



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colibri1986/pseuds/colibri1986
Summary: La tía Margaret, un cumpleaños, un pequeño malentendido, una cita que Julia no cumplió...y ellos dos desafiando inseguridades, miedos y fantasmas...Juntos y eso será suficiente.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Todo por su sonrisa...

La luz de una sola lámpara iluminaba la habitación, ni un solo documento sobre la mesa…Solo las respiraciones de Julia y David llenaban el lugar…Una de las manos de David reposaba sobre el abdomen de Julia, trazaba círculos sobre ella y acariciaba la piel cálida que estaba debajo de aquel saco de cachemira gris que había elegido para calmar el frio de aquella noche. Había sido un día complicado para Julia, estaba hecha una furia y literalmente había destrozado a quién se atrevió a acercarse a ella esa tarde, claro está ese estado de ánimo había surgido a raíz de una discusión demasiado fuerte que sostuvo con Roger…David estuvo atento a ella, la siguió con la mirada y secretamente se divirtió observándola, ese huracán, ese terremoto era todo suyo y definitivamente no dejaba de ser encantadora ni siquiera así….con ella no existían medias tintas, con ella era todo o nada….helado o hirviendo, todo extremo, fuerte, intenso…era un volcán en constante actividad y esa era una de las tantas cosas de ella que lo volvían loco, que le fascinaban y la hacían única.  
Llegaron a la habitación y ella inmediatamente se quitó los zapatos, la ropa, se puso algo cómodo y buscó con urgencia los brazos de David quien ya la esperaba impaciente…La recibió con besos suaves y caricias…ni sombra del león enjaulado del día, estaba abrazada a David, con su rostro escondido en el cuello tratando de olvidar el peso de la jornada…David ya lo sabía, sabía que detrás de esa mujer altiva, fuerte, prepotente y desafiante, estaba ésta Julia que se cansaba, que terminaba el día completamente agotada y que se aferraba y se entregaba completa e intensamente a el…Unas cuantas veces terminaban teniendo sexo rápido y lleno de anhelo, otras veces seguían rutinas demasiado domésticas: cena, un poco de trabajo, conversaciones, historias, sonrisas, pequeñas peleas que casi nunca faltaban, silencios tensos, un poco de televisión y siempre, siempre, siempre terminaban en la cama abrazados, piel con piel, sintiéndose, encontrándose y con ganas de no separarse…  
Se sentía demasiado bien su aliento en su cuello y sus manos aferradas a su espalda…pero decidió buscar una posición más cómoda, así que la llevó hasta el sofá y allí la recostó entre sus piernas, permitió que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho…Ella no quería hablar lo sabía, pero él le tenía una sorpresa, una que lograría quitarle el enojo, el cansancio…Se quedó con ella en silencio unos minutos, sabía que había logrado relajarse un poco.  
Julia? Le dijo mientras dejaba otro suave beso en su cabeza…Ya todo está preparado para mañana, a las 10:30 a.m es la salida para la casa de tu tía…Hubo silencio, Julia estaba tratando de procesar sus palabras…Se removió despacio y se sentó con la intención de mirarlo de frente…El tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios; estás hablando enserio David?  
Muy enserio Señora…Una sonrisa amplia, cálida y sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Julia y él sencillamente quedó fascinado y satisfecho con su reacción, esa era ella…En ese momento hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para verla siempre así, feliz…  
Pero y cómo lo hiciste? Esto no va a representar ningún peligro para ella, verdad?  
Claro que no, ninguna clase de peligro…está todo planeado; bueno debes cambiar de vehículo de seguridad, el personal rotará y habrá cambios en las rutas, pero todo saldrá bien…  
Gracias David, no te imaginas lo que esto significa para mí…  
Si lo sé, le dijo muy serio mientras la miraba fijamente…por eso lo hice, porque sé lo que representa ella para ti y lo mucho que deseas estar junto a ella.  
Julia no apartó la mirada de David, ella sabía que él era poco expresivo pero en ese mismo instante su gesto, sus palabras y su mirada llena de intensidad la conmovieron profundamente…En automático se removió un poco y se acercó a él y lo abrazó, lo abrazó para agradecerle, pero también para calmar su corazón que palpitaba inquieto porque sencillamente supo que ese hombre que estaba frente a ella se había adueñado no solo de sus noches, de su cuerpo y de su piel, sino también de sus sentimientos. Se aferró a él y la claridad sobre sus sentimientos la golpeó de nuevo, lo que no sabía ella era que David estaba librando una batalla muy similar a la suya, que lo asustaba pero a la vez, lo estaba haciendo inmensamente feliz.  
Julia se retiró suavemente de sus brazos…él estaba sonriéndole y la acercó de nuevo pero para besarla, para besarla una y otra vez; ella correspondió a su ternura, a esa a la que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado pero que estaban felices de descubrir juntos.  
Déjame llamarla entonces, no me atreví a decirle nada porque realmente pensé que no podría ir…Tom llega a las 10:30 verdad?  
Tom? Le dijo David mientras arrugaba el ceño.  
Si Tom, o bueno es Kim?  
No, ninguno de los dos y volvió a sonreír…nos vamos juntos Julia, yo te voy a llevar.  
Tú? Pero si mañana es tu día de descanso David…  
Lo era…cambié los turnos, no tengo ni la menor intención de confiarle tu seguridad ni la de tu tía a otra persona, prefiero encargarme de esa salida personalmente, no tendría tranquilidad, ni descanso en ningún otro lugar pensando en qué algo te pueda ocurrir…Quiero ser yo quien te cuide Julia….Jaque mate al corazón de la secretaría del interior…  
David se puso de pie y tomó las manos de ella y la invitó para que hiciera lo mismo y cuando la tuvo a su altura, la besó con tanta intensidad que Julia sintió que sus rodillas perdían estabilidad, repitió el beso una, dos y tres veces…  
Una lluvia de emociones estrujaron el corazón de Julia…y no supo que hacer, ni que decir, lo miró e hizo esfuerzos por frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse…Descargó de nuevo su peso sobre él y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, él inmediatamente rodeó su cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo… Nunca nadie se había preocupado así por ella, nunca antes alguien la había hecho sentir tan importante y no lo decía como profesional, sino como ser humano, como mujer…  
Gracias de nuevo David, gracias.  
No importó el pasado, ni sus ideas preconcebidas sobre ella, ni el veneno que tenía en su mente, ni lo mucho que pensó odiarla alguna vez, eso ya era pasado y no quería que regresara, su presente ahora mismo estaba bien, demasiado bien junto a ella.  
Haría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa siempre en tu rostro Julia…lo que fuera y se besaron, se besaron con ternura, con dulzura, probándose, sintiéndose…  
La voy a llamar, le dijo Julia aún en sus brazos…se pondrá felíz…  
Y yo voy a pedir la cena, tienes hambre?  
Si, le dijo no muy convencida…algo ligero.  
Elijo por ti?  
Por favor le dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y le regalaba una última sonrisa…  
No sé equivocó, su tía Margaret estallo en alegría al saber que su sobrina preferida, que su amada Julia iría a visitarla después de tantos días de ausencia.  
Más tarde mientras David presionaba con insistencia su cuerpo sobre el de Julia, se supo feliz, feliz porque se sintió en paz entre los brazos de la misma mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco…David concilió el sueño con facilidad como pocas veces y ella, ella no logró hacerlo a pesar del cansancio, la secretaria del interior estaba asustada, rendida y enamorada, la certeza la había inundado.  
En la mañana le costó despertarse, había dormido tan poco…David se levantó y se bañó primero que ella y luego la despertó…Mientras ella se organizaba, él ultimaba detalles de su salida, necesitaba estar seguro hasta de que el más mínimo detalle estuviera bajo control. Salieron a la hora prevista, no sin antes poner en manos de Julia el pastel que había pedido y asegurarse de que llevara ropa lo suficientemente abrigada porque el día realmente estaba helado. Todo salió perfecto y minutos después Julia estaba en el auto junto a David y al conductor…dos carros con equipo de seguridad los seguían discretamente…David la observó todo el tiempo…estaba en otro mundo, supo que su mente estaba lejos de ese espacio, se preguntó si el hacía parte de sus pensamientos y se equivocó porque no solo hacía parte de ellos sino que era su dueño absoluto.  
Julia era una mujer dedicada por completo a su vida profesional, su ascenso a la cima consumió su energía, sus anhelos y todo su tiempo, pero desde aquella primera noche junto a David algo cambió, ella lo sabía, era muy consciente de ello…Una parte de su ser de mujer se despertó y le pedía a gritos no renunciar a ese sentimiento hermoso que se había instalado sin ningún tipo de permiso en su alma y en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo…Julia se conocía muy bien y era consciente del dominio de sí que poseía, nunca se detuvo demasiado en sentimentalismos, jamás se enamoró, bueno eso lo descubrió ahora…todo lo pasado que en otro momento calificaría como enamoramiento, ahora podría decir que eran simples simulacros comparados con cómo se sentía frente a David. Era ridículo pensar que todo había pasado de esa manera, su PPO y ella… y justo en este momento en el que sus aspiraciones requerían que tuviera todos sus sentidos enfocados en su vida profesional…Lo que más la asustaba en este momento era sentir ese torbellino de emociones y esa certeza interna de que eran esos brazos el mejor lugar en el mundo…Dios santo, todo, todo lo demás había empezado a perder importancia para ella, se desconocía a si misma. Dejó de mirar por la ventana y se encontró con los ojos de David en el espejo, le dio una sonrisa y ella le regaló otra…cómo era posible que ella, Julia Montague estuviera enamorada de este hombre del que conocía tan poco, que podría calificar como misterioso, por Dios era casado, con hijos…David la percibió nerviosa e inquiera pero pensó que todo se debía a esta salida y a los riesgos que ella pensaba podría correr.  
Unos minutos más y Julia sonrió encantada…estaba entrando en la propiedad de su tía Margaret…la mujer que hizo las veces de mamá, la que la amaba, estaba segura mucho más que la mujer que la llevó en su vientre, la que siempre estuvo allí para ella, la que le enseñó lo que era el amor verdadero, la que daría la vida una y mil veces por ella. El carro se detuvo y la emoción reverberó en su pecho. David bajo del auto y acto seguido abrió la puerta para permitir que Julia se bajara también.  
Julia respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos instantes, ese lugar tenía una carga de recuerdos tan importantes y queridos para ella…bueno otros tristes que le recordaban momentos amargos en especial de su niñez, pero ya era una mujer adulta, todo estaba superado y perdonado pensó para si misma. Avanzó junto a David. Amelia, una de las personas que acompañaba a su tía hacía muchísimos años, la recibió, Julia la abrazó y la saludó llena de alegría…David disfrutó la escena, pocas veces o casi nunca Julia manifestaba cercanía o algún tipo de expresión cariñosa; tres segundos después una mujer alta, elegante, con ojos claros y una sonrisa esplendorosa hizo su aparición…David calculó que tendría unos 80 años…El se sintió satisfecho al ver el encuentro entre estas dos mujeres, la escena era toda de alegría, de ternura…totalmente entrañable…mientras las observaba estaba sonriendo tal vez con la sonrisa más ridícula de los últimos meses; pero no pudo evitarlo, conocer un poco más de esa Julia, de su Julia real era maravilloso.  
Ella se giró para mirarlo quería compartir con él todo, todo lo que estaba sintiendo…quería decirle a su tía que le presentaba al hombre del que estaba enamorada…Julia respiró tranquila, allí frente a ella tenía a las dos personas que más le importaban en esta vida…Margaret le dedicó más frases cariñosas a Julia, volvió a llenarla de caricias, expresiones afectuosas a las que Julia respondió con libertad y delicadeza…Tía, él es David Budd… es… Julia tomó aire y David lo sostuvo por unos segundos…Es mi PPO, gracias a él estoy aquí, le dijo sonriendo…David ella es mi tía le dijo orgullosa y él la escuchó sonriendo…mucho gusto señora le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza…David tenía en sus manos el pastel y dos cajas de regalo…Apuesto a que eres el valiente guardespaldas que le salvó la vida a Julia…  
Si es él, dijo Julia…Lo único cierto es que Margaret tenía mucho más que dos dedos de frente, a estas alturas ya debía tener la certeza de que allí había algo más, ya tendría que haber visto las chispas saltar entre los dos…  
Bueno pasa, pasa hace mucho frio y además no viniste para quedarte en la puerta, o si?  
Vamos David? Dijo Julia.  
No, no señora le dijo David…estaré aquí afuera, quiero estar seguro de que todo va a estar bien, Julia intentó decir algo pero se contuvo…si era lo mejor, no sería del todo normal que él estuviera con ella en ese espacio tan íntimo…Julia le recibió el pastel y las cajas de regalo…  
Gracias le dijo con sinceridad, mientras los ojos de Margaret iban del uno al otro, encajando cada ficha del rompecabezas que ya se dibujada en su mente.  
Una hora después Julia ha había sido sometida a un largo interrogatorio sobre su seguridad, sobre los motivos del atentado, sobre su situación profesional, entre muchas otras cosas…Para Julia fue la oportunidad de abrir el corazón, en ella confiaba como ninguna otra persona, la amaba, era su gran debilidad…Era la hermana menor de su padre y su mejor recuerdo de la niñez y de la adolescencia y muy seguramente de su vida familiar…Si Julia tuviera que identificar por quien se había sentido realmente amada en su vida, sin duda pensaría en ella…siempre llegaba a rescatarla del internado cuando los fines de semana sus padres priorizaban cualquier otra ceremonia o viaje por encima de su hija pequeña, jugó con ella, la llenó de abrazos y de dulzura cuando de sus padres solo recibía órdenes y era tratada como un adulto más…en esa casa tenía su propia habitación llena de muñecas, cuentos, juegos y de todo aquello que jamás tuvo en la suya…ella fue su confidente, su refugio, su verdadera mamá…cuando estaba pequeña se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no había nacido de ella, por qué sus padres eran quienes eran y no ella, muchas noches lloró en silencio anhelando la vida de cualquier niña de su edad…Julia tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido, debió transformarse en adulto a una velocidad impresionante y de allí su carácter, su caparazón, su altivez y su necesidad de no necesitar a nadie, de valerse por sí misma y saberse intocable.  
Y ese David, que hay con él? Le dijo Margaret a Julia, mientras ella terminaba de abrocharle la hermosa cadena que había elegido con esmero para traerle como regalo.  
Julia se sintió nerviosa…te quedó precioso, quieres que te busque un espejo para que veas como se te ve?  
No, no…espera y respóndeme…  
Julia arrugó el ceño…qué me decías?  
Mala jugada, estaba ante quien mejor la conocía…  
No te lo voy a repetir porque me escuchaste muy bien…Margaret le dedicó una mirada intimidante…  
Julia dudó por unos instantes, luego pensó mejor las cosas y sonrió para dar muestra de una tranquilidad que no tenía en ese momento…  
Bueno él es mi PPO y como ya sabes, me salvó la vida…si no hubiera sido por él…no estaría aquí definitivamente…qué más puedo decirte?  
No sé, eso solo lo sabes tú hija…  
Julia la miró; Margaret supo que no era el momento… no iba a presionarla…  
Está bien, por ahora te dejaré en paz…solo por ahora, pero luego me vas a hablar de él Julia…Honestamente pienso que hay mucho más, que eso que acabas de decirme.  
Julia le esquivó la mirada…  
Sí, definitivamente hay mucho, muchísimo más….verdad hija? Le dijo mientras se ponía en pie.  
Y que te parece si mientras nos sirven el almuerzo nos vamos a dar un paseo…porque con seguridad en un rato más estará lloviendo…  
Está bien vamos, le dijo Julia sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano…


	2. Su mundo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David conoce un poco más sobre el mundo de la mujer de la que se está enamorando...Julia disfruta de su compañía y Margaret descubre que entre ellos dos hay mucho, mucho más de lo que debería haber entre un PPO y su protegida.

La puerta se abrió…David estaba realmente impresionado por el lujo y la belleza de aquella casa y sus alrededores. Vio a Julia salir por aquella puerta con su tía…él se acercó.  
Señora? Le dijo en un tono totalmente profesional.  
Vamos a dar un paseo David, se adelantó Margaret…y tú vas con nosotras expresó de forma cariñosa, quiero que conozcas muy bien este lugar…para Julia es muy importante y sé te va a encantar…vamos y tomó el brazo de David para apoyarse…Julia lo miró encantada, él correspondió a su sonrisa, una leve sonrisa llena de verdad…si claro que si…recorrer de nuevo ese lugar, ahora junto a David sería sencillamente maravilloso…cada espacio era realmente entrañable para ella y tener a David a su lado, le parecía casi irreal.  
Julia caminó en silencio escuchando a su tía Margaret, mientras le contaba historias a David, tenía recuerdos casi de cada pedazo de tierra que pisaban, él parecía demasiado interesado en escucharla; hubo cosas que realmente no hubiera querido que él escuchara, le producían vergüenza realmente, eran sucesos tan ridículos de su niñez y de su adolescencia tratándose de ella, de Julia Montague…pero sabía que no había manera se silenciarla, ni de oponerse a que siguiera contándole historias a David, así que decidió caminar a su lado, sonrojándose de vez en cuando y poniendo los ojos en blanco otras cuantas veces.  
David estaba totalmente fascinado, cada vez descubría más cosas sobre Julia y debía reconocer que estaba encantado, había dejado de ser un completo misterio y un político encriptado para convertirse en una mujer normal, con una vida, una historia…una que le gustaba demasiado y de la que no quería alejarse…Tenía sus oídos muy atentos a las palabras e historias de Margaret, pero sus ojos estaban pendientes de Julia, era extraño verla así, relajada, tranquila, suelta y sin contener el aire…era como si no se sintiera amenazada…esos ojos estaban llenos de luz, casi veía las banderas de la paz ondeantes y él mismo se sentía bien, asombrosamente bien y a gusto con el mundo de ella.  
El paseo terminó y Margaret insistió en que David las acompañara durante el almuerzo…David buscó excusas, Julia guardó silencio confiando en el poder de su tía para convencer a quien fuera de lo que fuera y no le falló, claro que no…minutos después David estaba sentado a la mesa junto a ella mirándola insistentemente con la sombra de una sonrisa cómplice, él era tímido ella lo sabía, era un hombre de pocas palabras y tal vez demasiado apático a todo, pero ahora lo sentía a gusto…quería besarlo, se moría de ganas, pero no era el momento…sus momentos eran secretos, en la soledad de su habitación, lejos de todos y de todo…un nudo en el pecho le hizo contener el aliento y esquivarle la mirada. Esto iba demasiado rápido y necesitaba saber si avanzaba sola o si él estaba con ella en esto…era tan confuso; podía hacerla subir al cielo en un segundo y luego se mostraba distante, frio, ausente. No estaba en posición de exigir nada, él tenía una vida, una familia, una esposa…¿qué podía ofrecerle ella?…. Julia Montague no tenía nada que ofrecerle…la política honorable cuya carrera iba en ascenso casi vertiginoso, tenía tan poco para ofrecerle al hombre que estaba amando con locura.  
Finalmente Julia hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de pensar y vivir el momento sencillamente, así que se unió a la conversación…nada de política, nada de amenazas, nada de discursos perfectos, nada de miradas acusadoras…las palabras fluyeron de una parte y otra…  
Bueno me voy a descansar…los años no llegan solos y este clima no me hace mucho bien que digamos…  
Te acompaño tía...  
Oh claro que si hija, nada me gustaría más que dormirme teniéndote a mi lado…  
Señora, muchas gracias por todo…gracias por su invitación y su amabilidad. Me retiro…  
Nada de eso, este clima es horrible, quédate aquí, descansa un poco…a tus compañeros ya les llevaron almuerzo y bebidas calientes…anda quédate aquí dentro de la casa.  
Gracias dijo con sinceridad.  
Julia y Margaret caminaron hasta la habitación…Julia se acostó junto a ella, como siempre lo hacía…quiso aprovechar cada segundo, sabía que este lujo no podía dárselo con frecuencia…Se abrigaron y se dispusieron a dormir un poco, no sin antes escucharse una última frase por parte de Margaret antes de cerrar los ojos:  
Encantador Julia, tu chico de ojos azules es encantador y al parecer hace muy bien su trabajo, ese de mantener sus ojos en ti todo el tiempo…  
Julia la miró curiosa…  
No me mires así, sabes a lo que me refiero.   
La comodidad, el clima y la cercanía de Margaret le permitieron a Julia conciliar el sueño con facilidad, la verdad es que no había estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente, entre su trabajo y las noches con David había tenido que renunciar gustosa a unas cuantas horas de sueño, que ya empezaban a cobrarle factura. Margaret se despertó y la miró dormir un rato, la amaba, realmente la amaba más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo…y si con ella no podía hacerlo, lo averiguaría con David…Así que con mucho cuidado dejó la cama que compartía con su sobrina, se retocó un poco y bajó hasta donde estaba David…  
Parece que estaba cansada, se quedó fundida. Me imagino que con tanto trabajo no debe estar durmiendo bien, tú sabes algo sobre eso David?   
David lo sabía claro que sí…sabía exactamente qué era lo que había privado a Julia de unas justas horas de sueño…  
Lo sabes David? Continuó Margaret…  
No, no señora no lo sé le dijo midiendo las palabras…La secretaría trabaja demasiado, me imagino debe ser eso.  
Bueno ven acá, vamos a tomarnos un café…lo llevó a la biblioteca, pidió les llevaran un café…conversó de varias cosas con David, hasta aterrizar en Julia; empezó a hablar de su amor por ella, de su infancia y en las manos de David terminó por abrirse un álbum de fotografías en las ue Julia era la protagonista…y sobra de decir que no fue solo uno, terminó viendo fotos de Julia de bebé, en la escuela, en paseos familiares, en casa de su tía, vacaciones, su adolescencia y cada página parecía tener una historia, una que Margaret tenía muy fresca en su memoria…  
Casi nunca estaba Julia junto a sus padres, comprendió la dinámica de su infancia y por qué su tía significaba tanto para ella…él sonrió al verla así, tan pequeña, tan lejos de la mujer que conocía ahora, quería escuchar más, mucho más sobre ella…fue siempre la mejor de su clase, medallas, premios…le gustaba nadar, sonrió al ver varias fotos de ella haciendo muecas, llena de regalos, de muñecas…luego con sus amigos de la adolescencia…El primer novio de Julia según Margaret, sus viajes…y una foto junto a Roger…De inmediato Margaret expresó lo mucho que le disgustaba este hombre y lo difícil que le resultaba comprender en qué momento su sobrina tomó la decisión de casarse con él…  
Estaba preciosa vestida de novia y él tampoco comprendía por qué se había casado con ese imbécil…una ola de celos se levantó en su estómago…las historias continuaron…David no dejaba de dibujar la silueta de Julia con sus dedos, cada fotografía era encantadora; Margaret lo notó, notó el interés y el encanto genuino de David por ella y todo lo que se relacionaba con ella.   
Es preciosa verdad? Interrogó Margaret…  
David la miró y sonrió…sus ojos fueron de la foto que ahora apreciaba a los ojos de Margaret…Si lo es, realmente lo es.  
Gracias por cuidarla David…mi sobrina tiene muchos enemigos, eso lo sabes de sobra; la factura que debe pagar por ser Julia Montague, es muy alta…Está en la cima, pero está sola David y rodeada de víboras que miden cada uno de sus pasos y esperan el momento oportuno para verter todo su veneno en ella...  
Sabes? me siento muy orgullosa de ella, pero me gustaría mucho más verla feliz.  
David?   
Si, señora…Él no había dejado de mirarla, coincidía con ella…  
Mi sobrina no es fácil, tiene un temperamento incontrolable, es complicada…tú lo sabrás mejor que yo, pero es lo que más amo y sé que en su interior dista mucho de ser esa fachada de político frio e insensible que venden los periódicos y las noticias…no será fácil estar junto a ella, pero por favor mantenla a salvo y quédate con ella…Margaret dudó por unos instantes pero se resolvió…  
Nunca la vi mirar a nadie como te mira a ti y nunca vi a nadie mirarla así, como tú la miras…  
Señora yo…  
No David…no me digas nada, no hay necesidad de que lo hagas…quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz saberla cerca de ti, nunca lo imaginé pero estoy felíz…Y mejor regresemos a lo que nos ocupaba hace unos momento…mira esto…David sonrió…alguna vez quiso ser actriz y la verdad no se le daba nada mal…David negó con su cabeza, no se la imaginaba así…no, eso era imposible.  
Julia bajó las escaleras buscando a su tía…Amelia le dijo dónde y con quién estaba…ella avanzó rápidamente, ella adoraba a su tía pero sabía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser…le preocupó que David estuviera incómodo…pero al llegar a la biblioteca los escuchó reír...y se acercó para comprobar cuál era la causa de tanta diversión.  
Por Dios, que haces? Julia puso los ojos en blanco y fingió enojo...¿cómo te atreviste a sacarlos? Margaret la tomó de la mano y la acercó un poco más, hasta hacerle espacio…David tenía una impresionante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…mejor cuéntale a David la historia de esta foto hija…  
Noo, le dijo avergonzada…terminó por taparse la cara con sus manos para luego estallar en risas…Qué es todo esto? Por Dios, tomó uno de los álbumes que estaban sobre la mesa y empezó a recorrer con sus dedos cada imagen…sonrió con nostalgia…compartieron unos instantes más…  
Bueno traeré un poco de ese delicioso pastel, dijo Margaret…  
Yo lo hago…dijo Julia.  
No, nada de eso…ustedes dos me esperan aquí.  
Se quedaron allí solos…David buscó la mano de Julia rápidamente y la besó…preciosa, eras la niña más adorable que he visto en mi vida…  
David por favor…no me avergüences más…  
Sin soltar su mano, la llevó a ponerse de pie…y la besó…había pasado la mayor parte del día sintiendo un deseo frenético de llenarla de besos…Julia lo disfrutó y correspondió a su intensidad y a su necesidad…Creo que a tu tía no le gustaría saber que estoy besando a su niña…pienso exactamente lo mismo…no creo que quisiera saber lo que has estado haciéndole últimamente a su niña, le dijo Julia con picardía, mientras David la presionaba contra uno de los armarios de aquel salón…volvió a besarla…  
Creo que notó algo…Julia lo miró preocupada…  
David afirmó, así es, pero creo que nuestro secreto está a salvo con ella…le dijo mientras la línea de sus labios se curvaba suavemente.  
Julia, ya casi es hora de regresar…  
Lo sé…pero no quisiera irme de aquí…no quisiera dejarla…lo tiene todo, pero está tan sola, le dijo con nostalgia…  
Haré todo lo posible por traerte con más frecuencia, buscaremos la manera de hacerlo, ya verás le dijo con sinceridad.  
Gracias…pero sé que en estos momentos no es posible…sabes que no quiero arriesgarla.  
David le acarició la mejilla; vió sus ojos brillar pero esta vez producto de las lágrimas que se agolparon en ellos…  
Los pasos de Margaret los alertaron…  
Qué te parece si me cuentas un poco más sobre esto…David regresó divertido hasta la mesa que estaba llena de fotos… Julia lo siguió, olvídalo David le dijo muy seria y más te vale que te olvides de todo lo que has visto y escuchado…  
No creo que pueda hacerlo le dijo sonriendo de nuevo…Ha sido demasiado…impactante señora, le dijo mientras ella entrecerraba sus ojos para mirarlo.  
El tiempo se pasó rápidamente y minutos después Julia viajaba junto a David y su chofer…No era buena para las despedidas… bueno especialmente para aquellas que le comprometían el corazón.  
Llegaron al hotel sin ningún inconveniente…el protocolo perfectamente dispuesto y controlado; pasillos, ascensor, más pasillos, guardias de seguridad…un escaneo cuidadoso a la habitación de Julia…Una mirada llena de palabras…unas buenas noches que ya salían perfectas de tanta práctica…puertas que se cierran y se abren y la historia toma vida….la historia y los protagonistas dejan atrás el mundo real y se reúnen allí en ese espacio que se crearon solo para los dos.  
Había sido un día demasiado perfecto pero ya tenían ganas de encontrarse solo ellos dos...Julia abrió tan rápidamente la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones que el sorprendido David no hizo más que sonreír; Julia se detuvo a una distancia mínima mientras lo miraba…David cerró distancias y con sus manos rodeó su cintura y con pasos erráticos la hizo retroceder hasta que chocó con la cama…Julia aterrizó entre risas en la cama de él…instantáneamente sintió el peso de David sobre su cuerpo…rebotaron y David volvió a caer un poco más fuerte sobre ella…Julia soltó un grito y David no tuvo más remedio que poner su mano sobre sus labios…ruidosa, absolutamente ruidosa…Las risas pasaron y se quedaron allí…David anhelando no tener que irse a ningún lado y ella repitiéndole a su mente que esto era real, totalmente real.  
Gracias David…Gracias por este día.  
Fue maravilloso le dijo él….David se puso un poco más serio…el próximo año también voy a llevarte.  
Julia lo besó…y permitió que su sabor la embriagara…  
Ya debo irme le dijo David entre besos…  
Lo sé le respondió ella…descansa y cuídate…  
Igual tú…  
David la ayudó a ponerse en pie…  
Me cambió y voy a despedirme…  
Está bien le dijo ella…mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los tomaba en sus manos…Salió de la habitación y entró a la de ella…  
Mientras tanto David intentaba de nuevo comunicarse al celular de Vicky…y ésta vez tuvo éxito.  
Julia se devolvió por su bolso, lo había dejado al lado de la puerta que tenían en común…la voz de David llamó su atención…  
Vicky, realmente necesito que nos veamos esta noche…por favor di que sí…tenemos que hablar, necesito verte…no te niegues.  
Julia sintió que el estómago se le revolvía…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus visitar y comentarios...espero les guste de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Un abrazo a todos aquellos para quienes Julia Y David continúan representando una gran motivación para escribir, para soñar, para darle cuerda a la imaginación...


End file.
